The Vampire That Saved Our Lives (Seraph of the End and Durarara)
by Shadow the Dark Demon
Summary: A few years after the virus, we finally found a way to escape the vampires. But when we thought we were going to leave, they were going to kill us. But before they could kill all of us, she betrayed her own kind and saved our lives. ONESHOT (Seraph of the End and Durarara)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Durarara and Seraph of the End fanfiction, yay! By the way, Celty has her head back and everyone is about twelve years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or Seraph of the End**

Izaya ran in the room with a paper rolled up in his hand. Shinra, Celty and Shizuo were all sitting on the floor, and they looked up when Izaya burst in.

"Look what I got!" He exclaimed, running over to the three. He unrolled the paper and spread it out on the floor.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked.

"It's a map to get out of here." Izaya explained. "We can get out of here. And I also got this."

Izaya pulled out a 9mm out of his coat and waved it around. "Go wake everyone up so we can leave."

As soon as everyone was up, Izaya pushed open the doors and walked outside. Everyone was looking all over the place, wondering if them leaving would trigger any alarms or any vampires would jump out and kill them. A few years ago, people over twelve got the virus and died. Vampires had gotten the kids who were under twelve and had brung them to a place where they wouldn't get the virus. But the vampires had just used them so they could drink their blood.

"It's like the vampires didn't even think we would ever try to escape!" Celty said. "They have no alarms, and no guards to guard the entrance!"

"They treat us like cattle!" A little boy said.

"But were smart!" Izaya laughed. "Exept Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo balled his fist and glared at Izaya. "Hey! Your not very smart either!" He snapped.

Everyone laughed as they walked towards the entrance, but they grew quiet when they heard footsteps.

"You all thought you could escape, but you couldn't." Izaya's eyes widened when he seen a vampire appear out of a door above the exit. "That's why I love humans! Their expressions are adorable when their hope is crushed." The vampire ran over to a little girl.

Everyone turned to look at the vampire and they screamed when they saw him bite her neck and drink her blood. He threw her limp body on the ground and laughed at Izaya. The vampire went to reach out his hand to grab Izaya by the wrist before his head was kicked off his shoulders. Blood splattered everywhere, and standing beside the body of the male vampire was a girl. She was at least sixteen years old and had shoulder length jet black hair. Her eyes were mismatched. Her left was emerald while her right was topaz. Her teeth were razor sharp, and her nails were at least 3 inches long. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes that were covered in blood.

Izaya backed up and some kids started screaming in fear.

"Stop screaming, I'm not going to kill you! I'm here to help you get out of here." She growled at the vampires rushing to the door.

"That demon got lose!" One yelled.

"She killed him! She killed him!" Another cried.

"Run!" The girl yelled.

Everyone turned to run, but Izaya yelled, "wait!"

The girl looked at him and Izaya thew the gun he had gotten from the vampires. She caught it and smiled evily. Izaya stepped back when he seen out long and sharp her teeth were. She aimed the gun at some of the vampires and started shooting at them as they ran at her with incredible speed. One slashed at her with a sword but she did a back flip and shot the man in the face. Another vampire grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She cried out in pain and landed on her back. The remaining vampires all pointed swords at her, and before Izaya ran out the door he turned around.

"Thank you!" He cried before the vampires all stabbed her with their swords. They cut off her head and Izaya turned around when he watched her head roll away from her body.

He slammed the door and sheilded his eyes from the sun. He looked at the town in front of him. It looked just like it did before the virus, with thousands of people walking around with their kids. He looked back at the door before whispering "Thank you..." He walked away from the door and ran over to Shizuo, Celty, Shinra and the rest of the children they had been with.

**That's the end! I listened to Run by Snow Patrol while writing this. It's not long, but oh well! I plan on making another Durarara fanfic, but I don't know when.**


	2. Authors Note

**This oneshot is now being made into a book! The first chapter is already up, and it's pretty much the same as this chapter but I fixed all/most of the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes.**


End file.
